


saucier than tomato sauce

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: 100 to 0 real quick, ;), AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Smut, clickbait title: HE ATE A RANDOM PILL BUT HAD NO IDEA IT WOULD DO THIS, comment please i beg, if annie had a squip, its weird on how much of a joke it is, mostly - Freeform, this is a huge meme, this is a joke, when you read it you’ll understand what i mean, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Looking back, taking a random pill from a random girl just because she was pretty was probably a bad idea.~OR, Anatole gets a squip and uses it for.. saucy reasons.





	saucier than tomato sauce

“Welcome to your squip. What is your goal?”  
Ok. Woah. That blue green... ghost? Demon? Spirit? Thing? was not there two minutes ago. He probably shouldn’t of eaten the pill the lovely girl draped in blue gave him.  
“What the fuck?”  
“What is your goal?” It asked, a little more urgently.  
“Who are you? How did you-“  
“ANATOLE KURAGIN, WHAT IS YOUR GOAL? IS IT TO ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND QUESTIONS? I AM A S Q U I P. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? IT MEANS I CAN HELP YOU DO ANYTHING IN THE WORLD. BECOME COOLER, HOTTER, SMARTER, GET THE GIRL, GET CLOSER TO YOUR FATHER, DISCOVER A NEW SPECIES. ANYTHING YOU CAN DREAM. I REPEAT, WHAT IS YOUR GOAL YOU IMBECILE?”  
Um. Holy shit. Anatole thought and thought, thinking of goals and scrapping them immediately after. Finally a brilliant idea popped into his head.  
“My goal...is to fuck everyone I can!”  
“Creative.”  
“I know.”  
“Well, if your goal is truly to copulate with everyone you can...you should start by having sexual intercourse with me. Good practice and you get to have an easy start on your quest.”  
“That works for me- oh!”  
The squip grabbed the collar of his shirt unexpectedly and pulled the blond man centimeters apart from itself.  
“Let’s start.”

~~

Annie had never seen such a McFlurry as beautiful as the squip he moaned a removed his fuckim greeen ass coat lined with fabric with Boots from Dora the explorer on it and bright neon pink zebra print thong

Yeet said the squirrel as it became magically naked thru the power of science bitchesss bill nye ain’t got nothin on us

huh maybe that should be my next fic

ANYWAY

Animal stood naked in front of the over rated tic tac  
Squad then procedded to fuckin yeet his ding dong into anal toy  
Oof babe ur a vv hot robot I mean dam sooon said end of toe  
Thanks my programmers have been working on makin me look on fleek said minty fresh  
The anal(tole) was so Gucci that squats made the Microsoft error noise  
That’s hot said alien  
They came and found teh wae

WhA t T h E f Uc k said Mary who was spying thru the windo  
hey wanna join asked Argentina  
Of course said m-dawg  
They had saucy frick frack the rest of the day

**Author's Note:**

> yeet thanks for my pals on amino for being best buds and helped me do this 
> 
> also shoutout to the Dora au we got a reference in there for you
> 
> also the girl in blue is totally low key Eliza so


End file.
